


Distraction.

by Eadwine63



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP, also a little selfish, emotional content, or porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eadwine63/pseuds/Eadwine63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a page out of Jack's book to try and cope with the loneliness of being last of the Time Lords. <br/>Distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I wrote a full sex scene. I tried to get back into writing them... and it's turned out a little emotional and selfish.   
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

When Jack walks into the Hub in the middle of the night, he almost believes he’s had too much to drink and is hallucinating. Almost. Because nothing is ever impossible, and the man who used to tell him that is sitting in his office chair, feet on the desk and a book in his hands. He smirks when Jack enters the room.

“How long have you been here?”

“Nice to see you too, Captain.”

He flings his legs down to the floor again and gets up, arms wide – a gesture Jack can’t resist. Their hug is tight and lasts all of four seconds. Jack wonders why he’s alone, but knows not to ask. It doesn’t matter anyhow.

“Any reason you’re here?”

“Just visiting a mate.”

“In the middle of the night?”

“You sleep like I do. Rarely.”

Jack doesn’t really have to ask. For all he knows the Doctor has just had breakfast and mistook the mechanics for a.m. and p.m. again. Jack is just glad the Doctor’s here, to see him no less. Maybe he’s lying about the proper reason, but he’s here at least.

They sit down again, talking about what Jack has been up to, about where and when the Doctor has been. It’s simple and a little bit unlike either of them, so it almost feels unreal to Jack. Usually they meet in the middle of a fight, in the middle of the action. There is always something to do when you’re with the Doctor. But it is nice, just listening to the Time Lord’s voice, to his excited stories. He might have changed the way he looks and he’ll change tastes and gestures, but Jack knows he’ll never truly change. He’ll always run off towards another adventure, always farther away from the possibility of pain at the same time. A bit – if not completely – like Jack.

Jack’s opened his best bottle of scotch, before he can realise the Doctor doesn’t really drink it. He takes a glass nonetheless, twirls the amber liquid and sniffs it carefully. Long fingers caress the glass in a way Jack thinks should be outlawed. As if he’s caressing a lover. Jack’s eyes flutter at the thought, and then he forces himself to forget it. He raises his own glass in a silent toast, and downs it. He takes the glass from the Doctor’s hands.

“Hey. I was going to drink that.”

Jack raises an eyebrow in question, getting a shrug in return. He hands the glass back and watches the Doctor drink the contents quite like he did, except he makes a face after swallowing it. Then he holds the glass out to Jack. 

“One more.”

Jack tops off the glass, question and slight worry furrowing his brow.

“I need the courage.”

“What for?”

The Doctor downs his drinks again and then gets up, leans down and takes Jack’s face between his hands, kisses him so suddenly it makes Jack’s head spin. Or maybe that’s the scotch after all.

“Distraction,” the Doctor mutters against Jack’s lips. “Don’t say no.”

“No.” Jack realises his mistake when the Doctor pulls away abruptly. He already misses the warmth from those lips, those fingers against his temples. “Never.”

It’s easy to pull the other man back. It’s easy to kiss a man he’s dreamt of kissing for so many years, a stubborn fantasy he never quite relinquished. It’s easy, and refreshing and new at the same time. Jack has kissed many. Men and women, barely old enough to kiss and experienced beyond words. He’s kissed gently, he’s kissed violently. Yet, kissing the Doctor makes him feel like an inexperienced child again.

This man, with centuries of knowledge and adventure, of wisdom and war. This man who cannot be alone. He is the worst kisser Jack has kissed.

He is stiff, as if Jack caught him off guard. Then he is shaky, clutching at Jack’s coat only to let go a second later. He’s tense as if he never kissed anyone, and Jack wonders how long it’s been since he’s given in just a little.

But his Doctor is also the best kisser, because as time passes and he becomes a little more used to the kiss that lasts longer than Jack has ever dared hope, the Doctor kisses with passion. He gives everything he can think to give. He curls his fingers in Jack’s coat to pull him closer.

Jack pulls him on his lap and once again, as the kiss slows down a little, he can feel hands against his temples. Ever so softly. Images flash before his closed eyes, but they’re not specific. They’re more like a feeling. And Jack feels honoured to be part of the Doctor’s life, to be part of his feelings. To be trusted with his most intimate thoughts and memories.

The Doctor talks a lot, but in the end he doesn't always know how to _say_ anything. So he shows Jack the words, makes him  _feel_ them.

Jack understands better than he would like to. He understands the loss and loneliness, and he hates that he does. So maybe, he should try to relieve the both of them of that horrible feeling, even if it’s only for a little while.

The Doctor lets Jack tug his coat away, then lets him unbutton his vest and undo his tie. Jack is a little surprised he’s not even flinching, but remembers the Doctor came here for his company, expected this to happen. Initiated it. 

“Sure you won’t regret it?”

Jack asks not only out of concern, but out of a necessity to hear something from the Doctor’s lips. He’s so quiet, so awfully quiet when he nods consent. Jack kisses his lips briefly.

“Say something, Doctor.”

“I’m sure.”

Jack busies his fingers with unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt. He notices he’s the tiniest bit shaky, and smiles at the thought of touching his Doctor. Of skin against skin.

He leans in while he pushes the dark blue shirt from his shoulders, brushing his lips along a pale neck. He smells like cogs and wires and oil, like he’s been too long in the TARDIS. It’s a ridiculous idea that makes Jack’s heart ache.

His fingers find the buttons on his Doctor’s trousers, find their way inside them even more easily. And then, the Doctor responds. He gasps when Jack’s fingers touch him – not even skin on skin, but through his underwear. He brushes fingers through Jack’s hair and pulls him up to kiss him again. Jack thinks, for the first time since they kissed, that he tastes wonderful. Like exotic fruit from a planet far away Jack has tasted years ago.

Spurred on by the Doctor’s little gasps against his lips, he slips his hand inside his underpants, caressing softly, leisurely. He wants to enjoy the feeling of lips on his a little longer. He wants to take it slow, because knowing them, it might be the first and last time they ever do this. If not, it will take hundreds of years before they’ll even consider it again. The longest blink of an eye for a life as long as theirs.

He tastes salt on his lips a second before he hears a wrangled little moan. The Doctor buries his head in the crook of Jack’s neck, hiding the tears, hiding the pleasure he finds in the arms of his friend. Jack wraps his arm around his back, holds him close. He buries his fingers in his hair and keeps caressing him until the Doctor’s hips jerk.

“Come with me,” Jack whispers in his ear. “To bed.”

They get up and before Jack takes him to bed, he kneels in front of the Doctor and unties his shoes. The Doctor’s fingers are in his hair again. He likes the little caresses. He takes off the Doctor’s shoes and socks and does the same to his own. He wants to take the Doctor’s hand and pull him along, but is stopped when fingers are on the buttons of his vest and a smile graces the Doctor’s lips.

“I finally get to see you naked.”

“I’m pretty sure I should have said that,” Jack laughs and lets him continue. He waits as patiently as possible for the Doctor to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers, to undo the belt on his trousers, to slide them down. He waits when hands slide up his legs, when lips kiss his stomach. He should have waited a little longer when kisses were pressed to his erection. He does not want to see his Doctor on his knees, not right now. The thought brings too many connotations, and Jack wants them to be equals.

He pulls him up, kisses him deeply and gets rid of the last article of clothing on the Doctor’s body. He takes him down to the bed under his office and pulls him on top of him.

It is exquisite. The Doctor’s body is warm against his own, his erection straining against his hip. His lips are wet, his breath hot when it ghosts over his lips. He feels shivers up and down his spine and pulls the Doctor even closer.

“Can’t move,” he hears and chuckles.

“Don’t need you to move yet.”

Jack brings his hands to the Doctor's hips, shifts and manages to get friction between their erections in a way that makes the Doctor moan softly against his lips. He feels like he’s never felt the sensation of wet, hot breath against his lips. It feels new, when it most definitely is not for either of them.

“Please,” the Doctor mutters then, and Jack nods, reaching underneath the mattress to retrieve a condom and lubrication. He hands both of them to the Doctor, who sits back and pushes Jack’s legs up. He prepares him quickly, but in a way that makes Jack clutch the sheets like he’s holding on for dear life. All the while, he picks up the Doctor’s smiles whenever he moans. He loves to see that smile. He loves the look in those eyes.

“Turn around.”

The condom is unrolled and with a last kiss, he pushes into Jack. Jack tries to look. He catches the Doctor’s eyes briefly, but it doesn’t last long. He can’t focus when he starts moving inside of him. Kisses are pressed to his shoulders, their hands find each other and tangle. Jack barely remembers how to breathe, so he settles for gasps and mutters.

He relishes the same sounds that fall from the Doctor’s lips, drinks up each and every whisper of his name. He savours every twitch from the Doctor’s fingers, every push and pull from his hips. Every tingle makes him twitch.

The rhythm speeds up and from the way it gets that little less smooth, Jack knows how close they are to an end. Another end. He hates the thought.

He’s distracted by a rather violent push and the abrupt stop to the Doctor’s thrusts. His fingers clench around Jack’s. When he turns, he can see the thin line of the Doctor’s lips and the tightly closed eyes. Breathe. They hold their breaths.

“Don’t stop,” Jack all but begs, but he also knows a little too well why they’re stopping. They are prolonging.

But the Doctor obeys. He shouldn’t have listened - he never does anyway. Neither of them wants an end to this night.

Nothing lasts forever, not even when you’re Jack.

Fingers twitch against his erection, caressing in time with the thrusts and that’s when it all collapses around them. Everything blurs, everything crashes. Jack cries out when he comes, but still hears the harsh intakes of breath behind him, hears the whimper.

They fall apart.

The next thing Jack knows, is that he’s holding the Doctor in his arms, that he’s winding locks of his hair around his fingers, that he’s kissing his lips.

They move a little and Jack is glad the Doctor doesn’t move away. He simply lays down, an arm on his chest, to use as a pillow. Their eyes lock again.

“Thank you, Jack.”

“Your pleasure is my pleasure.”

He smiles that flirtatious smile because it’s what he always does, but inside he’s dreading the next few minutes when they get up and collect their clothes and he’ll hear the whir of the TARDIS leaving, taking the man he loves and can never reach with her.

Yet, what they shared tonight was more than Jack ever expected to get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pleave leave a comment if you liked it~


End file.
